


Nightmares and Cuddles

by Bookworm_12435



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_12435/pseuds/Bookworm_12435
Summary: "They've promised that dreams can come true-but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too." -Oscar Wilde.Harry has nightmares and Draco comforts him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Nightmares and Cuddles

_Harry is running down a dark corridor filled with rubble and bright lights as spells ricochet off the walls near him. He hears a blood-curdling scream and looks back as a wall explodes in on Fred Weasley. He frantically looks around, feeling numb._

_“Fred! No!” A voice full of despair calls out. But Fred is gone. It’s too late. Harry starts to panic. He couldn’t save Fred. His breaths start to grow shorter and shorter, until he can’t breathe at all. He feels like the walls are shrinking in on him._

_“No, no, no, Fred no.” Harry starts clutching at his chest, sliding down the wall. He feels his heartbeat and tries to calm his breathing._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Slowly, the world starts to come back into focus, the fighting still going on around Harry. Harry’s breathing starts to get easier, and tears start to trickle down his face gently._

Harry’s eyes open, wide and scared, as he reaches for his wand by his bedside table. He grips it, feeling calmer. He wipes some of the sweat from his forehead and takes in some deep breaths, closing his eyes. After just taking big breaths for a minute or so, Harry puts on his glasses, swings his legs off the bed, and still clutching his wand, mutters, “Lumos.”

He makes his way across the unfamiliar “Eighth-Year” dorms and finds his way to the bathroom after a bit of stumbling around and bumping into things. He closes the door quietly and flicks on the light, squinting at the sheer brightness of it. He pulls off his glasses and turns on the tap, putting his hand under the cold water and pressing it to his eyes. He looks up at the mirror and sees an unfamiliar face. His face. Harry's green eyes no longer radiate happiness. He has dark circles under his eyes from weeks of fitful sleep. His mouth which used to always be slightly turned up at the corners in a kind smile is now set in a straight line. 

Harry leaves the bathroom and looks at his bed, wondering if he should go back to sleep, where the nightmares await him. He shakes his head slightly and grabs an old maroon knitted sweater with the letter 'H' stitched in on the front. Mrs. Weasley's sweaters always made Harry feel better. He slips into some converse and then creeps out of the dormitory. He makes his way down the set of stairs that lead out of the room and cross the common room, pulling open the new, polished wooden door at the other side.

He makes his way through the dark and abandoned corridors, trying not to focus on the bad memories associated with all of them. Harry continues to walk until he reaches the bottom of the astronomy tower stairs. He comes here whenever he wants to feel closer to Dumbledore. He knows it's stupid but it gives him some comfort. 

He starts his ascent up the rickety stairs and pauses when he gets to the top, seeing platinum blonde hair on the back of someone's head. He walks over to where the other boy is sitting, on the floor, leaning against the railing, and plops himself down. Malfoy looks startled for a moment. Harry and Draco had made an unexpected bond at the start of the term and had been friends every since, spending lots of time with each other. Malfoy gives Harry a small smile. Harry returns it,

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up here?" Harry asks.

"I could ask you the same, Potter."

Harry shrugs, "Nightmares."

Malfoy nods, looking up into the night sky, covered with gleaming stars.

"I get them too."

Harry glances at Malfoy, "I'm glad we've become friends. I don't think I could've made it through this year without you."

Malfoy smiles, "Me too."

Malfoy puts his hand in between them, facing down. Harry moves his hand and puts it on top of Malfoy's, feeling a light blush spread across his cheeks. They sit there for a while, just holding hands and looking at the beautiful and mesmerizing sky. Harry feels himself starting to doze off and leans slightly into Malfoy, who moves his arm and wraps it around Harry, holding him tightly, as if to say 'I'm never letting you go.'

Harry turns to look up at Malfoy. He looks back at Harry. They hold the gaze, just staring into each other's eyes, for what seems like an eternity, but is really just a few seconds. Harry feels his eyes drop to Malfoy's lips slightly before flickering back to his soft, grey eyes. Malfoy smiles and leans in, finding Harry's soft lips. 

Harry feels a wave of warmth roll through him and wraps his arms around Malfoy, pulling him even closer. They pull away after 10 seconds, looking at each other for a moment, before Harry whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry lets out a content sigh and curls up into Malfoy's warm body, dozing off. 

They wake up in the same position several hours later with the bright sun rising over the lake. Harry smiles.

No nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not the best, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Comments are appreciated!


End file.
